When You're There
by Sarcasm Is My Friend
Summary: Nick goes over to his brother's house in a very....emotional visit. NickxJoe R


1When You're There

A/N: I do not own the Jonas Brothers

He seemed to accompany me everywhere, protecting me from the dangers of life. He didn't realize that he could shield me from everything. I might have been the baby of the group, but I was sure I could help myself from getting hurt. I didn't know how wrong I was for making that stupid assumption.

I walked towards his house, and as I knocked on his door, he eagerly brought me in. What is it, sport?" he asked, smiling warmly at me. I couldn't say the words, as I felt as if I was chocking on air. Tears freely fell down my cheeks and his sparkling brown eyes became concerned for my safety.

"What's wrong, Nick? Nick, talk me to me!" he said firmly as I burrowed my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me securely. "I...I didn't know it would happen like this." I sobbed into his chest. "Oh, Nick. You know it hurts me to see you hurt like this." he sais softly, and I looked up. His own eyes were full of tears. I sniffled, not knowing what to say. "I don't want to be with Jeremy anymore." I admitted softly. "I swear I didn't know it was going to happen! If I did, I would have gotten out of there earlier, so don't go beating him up for me." I said, smirking slightly. He let out a weak laugh which went away quickly.

"Nick, what did he do?" he asked again, and I knew he was being serious. "He..he kinda hit me..." I said meekly. His eyes shot opened and he carefully picked me and brought me to his bedroom. Carefully putting me down on the bed, he asked me,"Where? Nick, I swear I will be the crap out of this guy of he hurt you bad." he said, and his eyes narrowed.

"He didn't really hit me that badly!" I cried out, wishing he wouldn't make this such a big deal. "That's what you said last time and you ended up with a broken arm!" he angrily said."That was last time" I weakly counteracted. "Nick, when are you going to realize that there are better people than Jeremy out there?" he said, sighing. "I'm with him because nobody else will take me!" I said with a sad tone of voice I rarely used. He looked at me with an exasperated look. "For freakin' sake, Nick! There's a bunch of people that would die to be with you!"He cried out.

For some reason, I shouted out, "Stop protecting me from the real world, Joe! I'm going to get hurt out there and you can't just lessen the blow by encouraging me with false promises!" He stood there, silent. Joe opened his mouth and the closed it. Instead, he climbed onto the bed and came closer to me. Those shining eyes showed me he was up to something, and I wanted to desperately know what. Carefully pushing me down, he brought his face down, whispering "Nick" softly. He gently pressed his lips against mine and my eyes shot opened, shocked at the moment. My heart stopped, and when I realized that I was kissing him back, my heartbeat returned, beating at a ridiculously fast pace. I pushed him away, scared at my-our actions.

"Joe, what are you doing?!" I said in a loud whisper. He took a deep breath, and carefully choosing his words, he said,"Nick, I love you. More than a brother should. But before you freak out and everything, please let me explain." he looked at me, anxious to tell his story. I nervously nodded, wanted to hear his story.

" I've loved you since your 15th birthday. I honestly didn't see it coming. It kind of struck me as I was looking at you." Joe stopped and took a deep breath, continuing. "All I could think was you from then onwards. Call it creepy if you prefer, bit I call it love. I'm sorry if I freaked you out or of you want to loose contact with-" He was interrupted as I put my hand o his mouth. "Shut up, Joe. Please." I said, shaking my head. "Joe, when you said there were other people that would die to be with you, did you refer yourself?" I asked him softly. He nodded, looking at me in the eyes. "Then it's decided.." I said, pressing my lips on his. This kiss had more passion than the other one. "We'll be boyfriend and...boyfriend?" I said, confused with my wording. Joe laughed and said, "How about guy and guy?" I nodded, snuggling into his chest. "I like that. Joe, is this why you were so protective of me?" It was his turn to nod. "It would kill me if you got hurt. So, you going to break up with Jeremy or not?" he asked.

"Maybe later. I like being here." I said quietly, kissing him lightly. He smirked, you are so adorable, you know that?" I felt myself blush. "I am not! I'm hot and you know that." I said, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes. "Guilty as charged. You better not leave me. I don't want you getting hurt" said Joe softly. I grinned brightly at him.

"You don't have to worry about that for a second. Not when your there."

A/N: Heh, I love it when happy endings form. Review please. I really want to know if I did well or not.


End file.
